


Bumble Bees Are Out

by thisisthe_daywedie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adopted Children, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, No Romance, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Runaway TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthe_daywedie/pseuds/thisisthe_daywedie
Summary: Tubbo can't take it. His best friend- Tommy- was exiled and probably in pain. After Dream returns to L'Manburg bloodied, Tubbo makes a move. He packs his bag and goes to Tommy.Soon its the hunt to find Tommy and Tubbo. Dream wants them dead while Techno and Philza want to protect them.Things get worst for the boys when they save a baby from a pack of foxes.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	1. where we are before

**Author's Note:**

> !!!WARNING!!!  
> × Tommy and Tubbo have a platonic friendship
> 
> × this is all RP and fictional. Don't associate this with their actual self

Tommy woke up to the sound of a boat hitting the land. He woke up and groaned. He was scared it was Dream until he heard a voice. "Tommy...Tommy!?" He whisper yelled. Tommy got up and goes out of his little tent. To see Tubbo..he was in shock. "Tubbo what-" He shuts Tommy up. He saw the blusted lip and dirty state of his best friend.. "get... get your stuff we have to go..now.." Tommy just nods. He grabbed what little he had and looks at Tubbo who held a bag open. Tommy reluctantly drops them it and Tubbo gave him the bag. He pulled out a saddle and they ran to the nearest horse. They get it to wear the saddle and they get on. Both silent as they ran into the woods. Away from Logstershire, away from L'Manburg, just away...


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story isn't gonna be pretty folks

Tubbo was walking around L'Manburg with Halo. Just enjoying the lovely day when they see a trail of red. They follow it worried only to be greater by Dream... He was cleaning off his mask and his upper body with some water. His knuckles where damaged and battered. Halo was shocked but forced a smile. "Hey..Dream. what happened to your um.." Dream fixed his hair and smiled. "Oh just a little conflict.." Tubbo gulped. "With um..who?' "Tommy. He was being difficult thats all." Dream and Halo keep talking but Tubbo stares at the bloodied mask. 

Tubbo felt sick suddenly and held his stomach. Tommy was hurt..with little to no supplies and- it was too much and he walks off. Dream and Halo called out to him but that made him sprint home. He slammed his door and locks it. He lunched over his sink and puked hard. Crying and shaking and slumps on the floor. He was shaking and panting from how bad it was. He let Dream take Tommy. He was...hurt. 

A knock at the door makes him get up. He stumbled to the door and opens it to Dream. "H-Hey Dream...sorry my stomach hurts-" he was shoved into the house and the door slammed shut. Dreams mask made him look terrifying. Tubbo goes to the sink and washed it. He takes off his jacket and undoes the buttons to make himself not feel so hot. But he was sweating cold. He washed his mouth and sighed. 

Dream leans over the 16 year-old and growled. "Whatever you're thinking... drop it now.." Tubbo looks out the window and grips the sink till his knuckles go white. "Leave me alone Dream. " The man in forest green growled and grabbed his hair. Tubbo yelped and was thrown against the floor hard. Was this what he did to Tommy?

Dream then kicks Tubbo in the gut hard. The teen dryheaved and Dream kept at it till he was bleeding. "Dont get any ideas. Or I will personally kill you both and display your heads in L'Manburg! And I didn't do this.." he said and stormed out slamming the door. 

Tubbo lays there for a while. An hour? Maybe longer because when he got up it was sunset...he opens an ender chest and pulled out a compass. On the back scratched into the metal was 'Your Tommy.' He sighed and held it tightly. This wasn't right...

He grabbed two large bags and some clothes. He changed and packs some for Tommy. He packs maps, food, some weapons and ores and more. He ran for it around back to the sea. He puts a boat down and throws the things in. He got in and goes. Following the compass. To Tommy. To freedom.


	3. 2

Tubbo rowed for hours. His arms ached and he saw land. And he saw. And he saw light. Tommy. He rows faster and faster until he hit land. He grabbed the bags and puts one on. The other was much lighter. 

Tommy woke up to the sound of a boat hitting the land. He woke up and groaned. He was scared it was Dream until he heard a voice. "Tommy...Tommy!?" He whisper yelled. Tommy got up and goes out of his little tent. To see Tubbo..he was in shock. "Tubbo what-" He shuts Tommy up. He saw the blusted lip and dirty state of his best friend.. "get... get your stuff we have to go..now.." Tommy just nods. He grabbed what little he had and looks at Tubbo who held a bag open. 

Tommy reluctantly drops them it and Tubbo gave him the bag. He pulled out a saddle and they ran to the nearest horse. They get it to wear the saddle and they get on. Both silent as they ran into the woods. Away from Logstershire, away from L'Manburg, just away.

Tommy saw how tired Tubbo was. He finally spoke. "Stop..Toby stop!" The horse came to a halt. Tommy never used his real name. He sighed and swapped spots with Tubbo. "Just hold on and rest.." he mutters and keeps going. Dodging zombies and skeleton arrows and creepers.

They road till sunrise and Tommy stops the horse in an abandoned village. No sign of hostiles. They tie the horse to a post and drop on the grass. Tommy and Tubbo lay on their backs under a tree. "Why are you here.." was all Tommy said. Tubbo kept staring at the trees. "Dream came back covered in blood...I knew it was yours.. I snapped and I puked and he threatened me...so I ran. To you.." 

Tommy looks at him. "Dream is gonna kill us.." "only if he finds us.." Tommy took out his compass with 'YOUR TUBBO' scratched into the back. He sighed and saw Tubbo has his still. "We have to hide..from everyone.." Tubbo said. Tommy thinks. "Let's head west...to spruce forests and the savanna.." Tubbo nods and sighed. "Lets just..rest. riding at night is best for now.."Tommh agrees and they fall asleep. Waking up at sunset to ride off again.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her name is Bee

The boys reach a spruce forest 3 day later. It was pleasant with a slight chill at night and cool breeze when the suns at the highest. They get berries and meat from the land and loot any village they might find. 

But one night they heard lots of foxes. And a crying. Tubbo shot up and looks around. "Tommy..." Tommy gets up after hearing it. The boys grab swords and run to the crying. To find a hungry group of foxes picking and tossing around something. 

Both boys ran over and chase off the foxes. Tubbo picks up the thing and realized something terrible. "Tommy...its a baby.." Tommy goes over and saw what Tubbo meant. It was a small naked, dirty, and injured baby girl. Both at a lose of words. Who leaves a baby out here!?

They take her back to the village and clean her up. Tubbo cleans her little cuts and bruises and trades kelp with a villager for baby clothes and supplies. She was at least 6 months old. She drank milk and seemed to like the boys. 

"Tubbo..what are we gonna do? We can't leave a baby out here!!" Tubbo sighed as he held the little girl. "I know Tommy! Maybe..we keep her?' Tommy thinks. "Can we keep her? Our resources and what if she gets sick or we get attacked and she gets hurt an-" 

The baby cooed at Tommy. Tommy stops and looks at the smiling baby. His heart sings a little. Tubbo hands the blonde the baby. Tommy smiled happily. "We are gonna be okay Tommy.." Tommy nods and looks at her. "What should we call her? We cant just call her baby." 

Tubbo smiled. She had fluffy black hair and blue eyes. He looks at Tommy and asked. "What about Bee?" Tommy nods. "Yeah...I like that..Bee.." they nod and get Bee to sleep peacefully. She was safe. And so where they..


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back in L'Manburg
> 
> This is a slight go back chapter. Starts the day after Tubbo and Tommy left

Dream was on a rampage. He was looking high and low for Tommy while L'Manburg was on the lookout for Tubbo. Him and his stuff gone missing suddenly.

Another day passes and no one hears from Tubbo. And Dream claims Tommy is gone as well. Philza goes to Technoblade who was with Nikki. Something was wrong. 

The three of them talk. Techno presents a theory. "Tubbo and Tommy ran away. I just know it.." Nikki agrees. "They are both safe hopefully. I can't imagine they would leave without a cause."

Philza thinks and spoken up. "A few days ago Dream came to L'Manburg covered in blood. Maybe it was Tommys.." The three hear a knock at Technoblade's door. 

Techno opens it and Dream walks in. Phil and Nikki where amazed. Dream looks around then at The Blade. "I guess Philza told you. Tommy and Tubbo are missing?' 

Techno shrugged. "I dont care. Not my problem.' Dream laughs. "Oh you see it is. They have to pass through here to get away from L'Manburg and Logstershire. 

You would be the one to notice anything...different.." Techno was silent. He didn't speak of the horse tracks. Dream leaves and so does Nikki. Then Philza speaks up. "We have to find them..'

"Why should I Phil?" Techno asked and puts away some freshly brewed potions. Philza looks down. "Because Dream is going to kill them! We can't let him kill kids!!" 

Techno growled at Philza. "I did! I almost killed Tubbo at the festival when Schlatt was alive! Under Schlatt's order!" Phil looks down. "Please Techno.. help me find them.."

Technoblade looks at his home. "Would it be just us?" He asked. Phil silently nods. "Give me two days to pack." Phil nods. "We meet back here?" Techno nods. "We can use Carl for the journey.." 

Philza left and packs up what he needs as L'Manburg was still in panic. Hoping the boys where safe and not dead.


	6. 5

Tommy and Tubbo where smart. They built a small shack with a farm as soon as they looted a village. Bee was still small and didn't get in the way. Most of the time.

She got her plentiful of milk from a cow they had. Naming it 'Betsy' and giving her a nice little space with a roof incase of rain. She was Bee's milk supply after all.

They lose track of time. A week turns into a month. And they grow their small hidden house as they watch over Bee. She was perfect

Bee had strawberry blonde hair which was very thick and curly. She had green eyes and little freckles and was absolutely Adorable.

She liked to be in her makeshift sling when Tubbo collected from the farm. And she laughs and giggles when Tommy tells her stories and throws her in the air and catches her.

Technoblade and Philza disappeared the week after Tommy and Tubbo. They went searching for the boys. While Dream made Quakity the temporary president of L'Manburg.

Dream was acting weird. Everyone noticed. He was on edge and would push for people to go find the two. It was suspicious.

Phil and Techno make it out to unmarked land and find villages looted and know they are on the right track.

One day in the early morning Philza saw a bee. It buzzed by and something tells him to follow it. 

So he does and finds a small flower farm. With 2 bee hives in it. He was onto something. 

He gets Technoblade and they find a trail by the flower farm. Leading to a farm. And a cow in a small makeshift shed. And then a house..

And they hear laughter...


	7. 6

Tommy was making up some story loudly to Bee who was laughing so adorably. Tubbo laughs as well since Tommy was being an idiot. A knock at the door makes them both jump. 

Tommy gave Bee to Tubbo and checks. 

_Why are Philza and Technoblade at their door?_

"Tommy! Open the door we came to warn you!" Techno called knowing they where up. Tubbo stands and held onto Bee. 

Tommy gulped and backs up. He opens the door and lets the adults in. The piglin hybrid and winged blonde man look around. Phil smiled at Tubbo who held Bee. "She's cute." 

Tubbo glared and held her close. Tommy joins his side. "What do you want from us?" "How did you even find us.." 

Techno shrugged. "We just went off map. And I saw your farms.." Phil looks at them. "You guys just..left... everyone thinks you're dead or missing.'

Bee babbled softly and Tubbo held her. "Good. They'll leave us alone." Phil growled in frustration. "Thats not the point! Dream is looking for you both!"

Tommy froze. "Dream..?" Techno nods. "You guys can't stay here. Its dangerous!" Tubbo held Bee and whined. "No I won't leave!!" 

"Oh you will.." a voice came. Everyone turns to see that white cracked mask..

"No.." 

"O-Oh god.."

Tommy and Tubbo back up and Bee looks at the bright green jacket the man wore. 

"Hello Tommy..Mr. President.." 


	8. 7

**Dream followed them.**

"tommy..nice to see you're okay '

Tommy hides Tubbo and Bee behind him. "Where did you get the baby?' Dream said getting close 

Phil and Techno get in front of them. "Leave them alone Dream." "Yeah man I mean come on! Their living like losers in the woods!" Tommy knew they where trying to get Dream to leave. 

"Tommy. Come on. We are going back to Logstershire-" 

Tommy stood his ground. "No." 

Dream froze and looks at him. "What was that..?" "I said no Dream! I'm happy here! I'm happy with just Tubbo and Bee!" 

Dream held up two disks. Tommy's disks. Tommy scoffs. "Keep them. Burn them. I dont need them anymore. I'm fine." Tubbo held Bee. "We dont need L'Manburg. Or disks or anything! Leave us alone and we won't bother you again.." 

The masked man starts to laugh. Phil keeps Tubbo and Bee behind him. "Oh you see...I need you both. Tommy specifically! You see Tommy everyone's attached to something since you had your disks. And now everyone wants to have some more freedom since you and Tubbo up and left.."

He pulls out a crossbow with a rocket on it. He points it at them even as Techno Shields them. "Tubbo...hand over the kid.." 

Tubbo froze up. "No...no Dream not her-" 

"Tubbo give me the danm baby!" 

"NO!!" He screamed and held the whimpering child. 

Dream growled. "Tubbo hand it over or I swear to god ill blow this place u-" he stops mid sentence. There was a sword in his abdominal area. "What-" 

Techno pushed it in harder and Dream drops dead. As his body starts to vanish. A sign of death. He coughs and laughs. 

He laughs

And laughs

**and laughs**

until his body is gone. 

Techno looks at the teens. "Pack up. You guys gotta hide somewhere else.." 


	9. 8

Tommy and Tubbo pack their important belongings on two horses. They released Betsy and wrap up Bee to keep her warm. Tommy and Tubbo where trying to layer up themselves when Techno stops them.

"I have something for you both. Me and Phil." Techno gave them two heavy cloaks like his and Phil gives them each a netherite sword and axe. Tubbo gasped and Tommy was in shock. 

"You're gonna be okay. We won't let Dream hurt you both.." Phil said and hugs them. The boys hug Philza and cried. They where just kids. Techno puts something in Tommys bag. A compass. Engraved in the back is **_Technoblade base_** _._

Phil and Techno watch them go off into the night. Techno and Phil burn down the house to keep Dream from coming back. "What do we do now Phil?" Philza looks at him. 

**"Still have that wither base?"**

●●●●●○○○○○

Quackity listens with other citizens of L'Manburg as Dream tells them ~~a lie~~ what happened. "Tommy just..attacked me! And Technoblade and Philza helped!? Tubbo begged them to stop but they...overpowered me..." 

Quackity sighed. Pissed. "They need to pay.." Dream hid his smirk behind his mask. "Then we will. Phil and Techno are coming back in a few weeks." "I say we kill them!" Someone yelled. Some agree but others are more...timid. Eret sighed. "What about Tommy and Tubbo?"

"Tommy has to pay. Tubbo too. Dying won't teach them crap!" Quackity said standing beside Dream. A few people didn't see this as right. This wasn't right. So many silently knew. 

+++++++××××××

Tommy makes sure the fire is burning. Its night 2 in the wild. Bee is drinking milk from a bottle while she is warm in Tubbos way to big for him cape. Tommy joins him. "When will we ever go back home.." Tubbo sighed. "I think this is home now.." Tommy digs in his bag until he finds something odd. "What the.." he pulled out the compass and turns it around. "I think Techno has a plan..' 

The compass read _**Technoblade Base.**_


	10. 9

Phil and Techno moved the stuff in Techno's base to a hidden wall in the wither base. Leaving small stuff behind and setting up redstone mechanics to send a message

Quackity, Fundy, Ranboo and Dream set out to the base of Technoblade. Philza wasn't in his home. Dream brought along Sapnap. The brute would be great help if a fight broke out. 

Ranboo had a bad gut feeling. The half Enderman asked Quackity. "Is this the right thing?" Quackity sighed. "Its justice Ranboo.." they come across the building and Fundy pulls out a flint and steel. He lights up parts of the building and hears a hiss. "Is that a creeper!?" He yelled but suddenly around and the base itself go **_boom._** Even Dream is knocked unconscious as the explosions go off like crazy till its just a crater. 

A message scratched into an obsidian rock; 

_ "you tried to kill kids. Now you're gonna pay." _


End file.
